star
by Mizuki Akari Chan
Summary: Malam ini, adalah malam kebahagiaan mereka. Saling bercengkrama, menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan, dan memandangi bintang bersama.


**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita punya saya.**

**Warning: (mungkin) typo di mana-mana, Semi-Canon(?), alurnya cepet banget, dll.**

Hinata berjalan dengan tenang di tengah terangnya lampu-lampu jalanan menuju bukit patung wajah para Hokage. Ia menyusuri jalanan desa Konoha yang masih ramai akan penduduk. Lampu berwarna-warni kini telah menghiasi jalanan desa. Sejak Kakashi menjadi _Rokudaime Hokage_, jalanan desa Konoha mulai dipercantik dengan aneka lampu warna-warni, serta tanaman-tanaman dari toko keluarga Yamanaka. Berkat itu, keluarga Yamanaka menjadi kaya mendadak.

Entah angin apa yang memaksa Hinata untuk pergi ke bukit hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan dari atas bukit. Yang ia tahu, kaki nya bergerak seolah berjalan sendiri ke bukit itu.

Sambil berjalan, Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang langit yang di taburi bintang dan bulan purnama. Tanpa sengaja, matanya melihat bukit patung wajah para Hokage yang kini telah di tambah oleh wajah Kakashi sejak 2 tahun lalu. Hinata tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia kagum pada Kakashi yang telah menjadi seorang Hokage.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata teringat kepada sosok pujaan hatinya, Uzumaki Naruto. Ia teringat akan tekad Naruto yang ingin menjadi Hokage. Ia merindukan pemuda berambut jabrik itu. Sudah 2 tahun sejak perang usai, ia tidak melihat pemuda itu dihadapannya kembali.

"Naruto-_kun_, dimana kau? Aku merindukanmu… Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu kembali…" gumam Hinata pelan. Ia berharap semoga Naruto baik-baik saja.

Sebentar lagi, Hinata hampir sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia menaiki tangga yang di buat untuk menaiki bukit itu sambil memegang pegangan tangga.

Kini, ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Angin bertiup kencang datang menyambutnya, mengibarkan rambut indah milik seorang Hyuga Hinata. Hinata lalu merapatkan jaket ungunya sambil duduk di antara patung _Shodai Hokage_ dan _Nidaime Hokage_.

Hinata yang mulai merasa kedinginan memeluk kedua kakinya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat desa Konoha dari atas bukit. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat pemandangan desa dari atas bukit. Walaupun hanya kerlap-kerlip lampu yang terlihat, tetapi tetap terlihat indah bagi Hinata. Ia merasa bahwa matanya melihat puluhan bintang berwarna-warni yang jatuh ke Bumi.

_Wuuusshh…_

Angin bertiup semakin kencang, hingga suara hembusannya dapat terdengar. Sementara itu, Hinata semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia lalu memejam kedua matanya, mencoba untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang lewat di telinga nya.

Karena terlalu asyik pada kegiatannya, ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang di belakang nya. Orang itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran, mengingat gadis itu tidak pernah melihat pemandangan dari atas bukit. Dan, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis itu sedang berada di sini.

"Hinata? Sedang apa kau di sini?" orang itu lalu memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan di antara mereka berdua.

Hinata yang merasa namanya di sebut oleh seseorang yang tidak asing lagi, akhirnya mencoba untuk menoleh ke belakang dengan pelan. Ia lalu terkejut melihat orang itu.

"Na-naruto-_kun_?!" tanya Hinata kaget. Sudah 2 tahun mereka tidak berjumpa. Orang yang bernama Naruto itu telah berubah. Rambutnya telah di potong lebih pendek dan wajahnya telah menunjukkan kesan dewasa. Menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Naruto, wajah Hinata pun mendadak memunculkan semburat merah tipis.

"Hinata, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar hingga memunculkan pesona. Sementara itu, semburat merah di wajah Hinata mulai menebal.

"Aku duduk di sini, ya.." kata Naruto sambil duduk di sebelah kanan Hinata tanpa persetujuan dari gadis itu.

Suasana pun hening seketika. Tidak ada yang berani memulai percakapan. Hanya hembusan angin saja yang terdengar. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Hingga akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan dengan memulai pembicaraan.

"Mmm, Naruto-_kun_…" panggil Hinata pelan. Yang di panggil pun menoleh.

"Kamu.. kemana saja selama ini? Aku… merindukanmu.." lanjut Hinata sambil menunduk. Wajahnya memerah padam akibat perkataannya tadi.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Hinata merindukannya. Selama ini, ia juga merindukan Hinata. Gadis yang kini di cintai nya.

"Aku pergi latihan selama 2 tahun untuk menjadi Hokage dengan bimbingan Kakashi-_sensei_. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Hinata," kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Hinata yang merasa bahwa dirinya tidak memunculkan semburat merah pun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Naruto, "Aku mengerti, Naruto-_kun_. Jangan meminta maaf kepadaku hanya karena itu" jawab Hinata bijak sambil tersenyum lembut.

Naruto terpana. Gadis di samping nya ini benar-benar bijaksana. Ia sungguh tak menyesal teah memilih Hinata sebagai calon istrinya kelak.

Perlahan, senyuman pun terukir dari bibir Naruto, "Terimakasih sudah mengerti aku, Hinata," ucapnya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Hinata lalu mengangguk dan ikut melihat bintang-bintang.

Tanpa sengaja, Naruto lalu melihat sebuah bintang yang terlihat besar dan berkelap-kelip, "Hinata, apa kau melihat bintang itu?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan dirinya kepada Hinata dan menunjukkan bintang yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Yang mana? Yang berkelap-kelip itu?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk bintang yang sama dengan bintang yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Ya! Bintang itu indah sekali, ya?!" kata Naruto penuh antusias. Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil mencari bintang yang akan ditunjukkan kepada Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-_kun_! Lihat bintang itu! Berwarna merah menyala!" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah bintang berwarna merah. Naruto lalu mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata.

"Wah, bintangnya indah ya!" komentar Naruto. Tiba-tiba, ide pun melintas di benak Naruto.

"Hinata, apa kamu mau menghitung bintang?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap gadis itu. Hinata pun ikut menatap Naruto dan berkata, "Aku mau! Ayo kita menghitung bintang!"

Dengan semangat, mereka menghitung bintang-bintang secara bersamaan, "Satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.."

Masing-masing hati mereka sangat bahagia karena dapat bersama setelah 2 tahun tak berjumpa di bukit patung Hokage sambil menghitung bintang di langit. Naruto lalu melihat sebuah bintang berwarna biru dan kuning yang berdampingan, "Hinata, lihat! Bintang itu berwarna biru dan kuning!" katanya sambil menunjuk 2 bintang yang berwarna biru dan kuning yang berdampingan bersama.

Hinata lalu melihat arah tunjukkan Naruto, "Ya, bintang itu sangat cocok berdampingan bersama!" komentarnya. Mendengar komentar Hinata, Naruto pun mulai menunjukkan cengirannya, "Hehe, mereka itu sama seperti kita! Berdampingan bersama dan saling melengkapi! Lihat warna rambut kita! Rambutku berwarna kuning dan rambutmu berwarna indigo. Jadi, bintang kuning itu adalah aku dan bintang biru itu adalah kamu! Hehehe.." goda Naruto.

Hinata lalu tersipu malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi sambil mencoba untuk menghilangkan semburat tipisnya. Sementara itu, Naruto tertawa.

"Haha, sifat malumu tidak berubah ya! Aku suka sifatmu itu!" Dan perkataan Naruto pun sukses membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

Naruto lalu kembali mencari bintang. Sementara itu, Hinata berhasil menyembunyikan semburat tipisnya dan ikut mencari bintang yang akan ditunjukkannya.

Suasana pun hening kembali. Pasangan itu sibuk mencari bintang yang akan mereka tunjukkan. Tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat sebuah bintang jatuh. Ia terbelalak kaget. Menurut mitologi kuno yang pernah ia dengar, bintang jatuh dapat mengabulkan permintaan. Dan berarti, ia harus membuat sebuah permintaan yang ingin diwujudkan bersama Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_! Lihat bintang jatuh itu! Ayo kita membuat sebuah permintaan sebelum bintang itu tidak terlihat lagu!" kata Hinata tiba-tiba dengan antusias sambil menunjukkan bintang jatuh itu. Naruto yang kaget karena suara Hinata yang menurutnya muncul tiba-tiba, lalu mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata, "Wah, ayo kita buat permintaan!" sahut Naruto tak kalah antusias dengan Hinata. Mereka lalu segera membuat permintaan.

"Bintang, jika kau memang bisa mengabulkan permintaan, aku ingin Naruto terus bersamaku hingga ajal memisahkan kami," gumam Hinata pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Sayangnya, gumam-an Hinata dapat terdengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar permintaan Hinata. Ia lalu segera membuat permintaan, "Bintang, jika kau memang bisa mengabulkan permintaan, aku ingin menjadi Hokage yang hebat dan aku ingin Hinata terus bersamaku hingga ajal memisakan kami," kata Naruto. Ia sengaja membesarkan suaranya agar dapat terdengar oleh Hinata.

Hinata kaget mendengarnya. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tak dapat di arti kan. Sementara itu, Naruto membalas tatapan Hinata dengan pandangan lembut dan senyuman hangat.

"Dulu, aku memang menyukai Sakura. Namun, semenjak kau berani berkorban demi aku, aku mulai tersentuh. Aku mulai membuka hatiku padamu. Terimakasih karena sudah berada di sisi ku, Hinata. _Aishiteru_," kata Naruto lembut.

Hinata membeku. Ia tak menyangka Naruto akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Perlahan, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan air matanya pun mengalir di pipi mulus miliknya. Hinata terharu karena penantiannya tidak sia-sia, "Hiks… hiks.." isak Hinata pelan.

Naruto panik mendengar isakan Hinata, "Hinata, jangan menangis!" sahutnya sambil memeluk Hinata. Ia mengelus rambut Hinata yang indah dan halus. Sementara itu, Hinata membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. Ia masih terharu akan perkataan Naruto.

"Hiks, aku baik-baik saja Naruto-_kun_. Aku hanya terharu mendengar ucapanmu itu. Terimakasih, Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata sambil meredakan tangisannya.

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia lalu mengangkat kepala Hinata dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Hinata kebingungan sambil mengusap air matanya, "Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hinata, _will you marry me please_?" tanya Naruto dengan pelan.

Hinata terbelalak. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia lalu berusaha menahan tangisnya sambil berkata, "_O-of course… Yes I will_!" katanya dengan penegasan di akhir kalimat.

Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata erat, dan membiarkan Hinata membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya, "Terimakasih, terimakasih," kata Naruto. Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia lalu membalas pelukan Naruto dengan lembut.

Malam ini, adalah malam kebahagiaan mereka. Saling bercengkrama, menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan, dan memandangi bintang bersama.


End file.
